Cantar de los Cantares
by Lady Lyuva Sol
Summary: La unión física entre hombre y mujer, bendecida por el Señor. ADVERTENCIA: PARA MAYORES DE EDAD. SEXO EXPLÍCITO. Una última petición. Leer los capítulos 1 (prólogo) y 3 antes de entrar al capítulo 2 (propiamente el fic). Gracias.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo al Cantar de los Cantares**

Este es un regalo especial, para quienes me hacen el honor de leerme. Surgido de una idea dada por una amiga muy querida y del Himno de san Pablo.

El amor físico, ensalzado desde este bello libro, el Cantar de los Cantares, que se encuentra en el Antiguo Testamento de la Biblia, y que se atribuye al Rey Salomón.

¿Quién no desearía ser amado o amada en la forma en que el Cantar lo describe? El Señor es muy erótico, tal como una amiga me dijo alguna vez.

Para quienes tenemos alma cursi y romántica y soñamos con una unión tan profunda y bendecida por Dios.

Como casi siempre, pongo a mi pareja favorita, George y Marianne, haciendo la aclaración de que el primer personaje pertenece al mundo de Candy Candy y a sus autoras Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi.

Los textos del Cantar de los Cantares son tomados de la Biblia de Jerusalén. Los números que aparecen al final de cada estrofa y entre paréntesis, indican los capítulos, separados por una coma, de los versículos.

Por último, una dedicatoria muy especial a mi amiga Stear's Girl, quien me regaló un poco de su tiempo, a fin de dar una rápida revisada al presente fic. ¡Con mucho cariño, amiga mía!

Saludos y bendiciones de Lady Lyuva y ojalá lo disfruten.


	2. Cantar de los Cantares

**Cantar de los Cantares**

_¡Qué bella eres, amada mía, qué bella eres! Palomas son tus ojos a través de tu velo; tu melena, cual rebaño de cabras, que ondulan por el monte Galaad. Tus labios, una cinta de escarlata, tu hablar, encantador. Tus mejillas, como cortes de granada a través de tu velo. Tu cuello, la torre de David, erigida para trofeos: mil escudos penden de ella, todos paveses de valientes. Tus dos pechos, cual dos crías mellizas de gacela, que pacen entre lirios. Antes que sople la brisa del día, y se huyan las sombras, me iré al monte de la mirra, a la colina del incienso. ¡Toda hermosa eres, amada mía, no hay tacha en ti! Me robaste el corazón, hermana mía, novia, me robaste el corazón con una mirada tuya, con una vuelta de tu collar. ¡Qué hermosos tus amores, hermosa mía, novia! ¡Qué sabrosos tus amores! ¡Más que el vino! ¡Y la fragancia de tus perfumes, más que todos los bálsamos! Miel virgen destilan tus labios, novia mía. Hay miel y leche debajo de tu lengua; y la fragancia de tus vestidos, como la fragancia del Líbano. Huerto eres cerrado, hermana mía, novia, huerto cerrado, fuente sellada. __**(4, 1, 3-7.9-12)**_

O o O

La noche de bodas en el mejor hotel de Chicago era regalo de William Andley. Otro más, según pensó George, sonriendo en su fuero interno. No pudo negarse. Todo le parecía poco a William para Candy y Marianne. La suite nupcial era la mejor. Un enorme ramo de rosas Dulce Candy, intercaladas con otras flores, adornaba una gran mesa, así como una canasta de fresas y una botella de champagne, más dos copas altas. Escuchó abrirse la puerta del enorme baño y vio salir a Marianne. Se quedó con los ojos como platos: ataviada con un camisón de encaje en color azul pálido, los hombros desnudos, el cabello suelto a la espalda y el rostro limpio y sonrosado, como anticipo de la pasión. Se apresuró a servir dos copas.

-Brindemos –propuso-. Por ti, te amo más que a nada en la vida –la voz le salió un poco ronca.

-Por ti, yo también te amo más que a nada en la vida –la voz de ella también tembló.

Bebieron en silencio y, después, George le dio una fresa en la boca, la mujer terminó de comérsela y bebió lo último de la copa de champagne. George la besó, empezando con dulzura. Marianne le enredó los brazos tras la nuca y se repegó a él con fuerza. Los dos vibraron con la caricia. George, con manos ávidas, comenzó a acariciarla, empezando por la espalda y continuó, primero con cierta timidez, hasta tocar el trasero de Marianne. La muchacha sintió derretirse bajo las manos de George. Le abrazó con fuerza, besándole furiosamente, el gusto a fresas y champagne hacía delicioso el beso. La respiración de ambos se volvió entrecortada.

Como un flash, George recordó la reciente ceremonia, en la cual Marianne se había convertido en su esposa. El vestido blanco de brocado y pedrería le había hecho ver como una reina. Nunca la había visto tan bella y, en los azules ojos, acertó a ver la promesa de muchos días felices al lado de su amada. No quiso separarse de ella y lo mismo sucedió con la muchacha. Fue una prueba el tener que alternar con la crema y nata de la sociedad de Chicago. Se sometieron a ello por consideración a William, quien no dejó pasar la boda de su pupila para arrojar la casa por la ventana y a la tía Aloy, de quien era favorita.

George la levantó y se dirigió con ella a la cama. La suite estaba colmada del aroma a frutas y especias de las velas aromáticas que iluminaban tenuemente la habitación. La depositó con cuidado en la cama y continuó besando los labios rojos y dulces. George deslizó con sumo cuidado los tirantes del camisón, hasta descubrir los pechos ligeramente sonrosados, coronados con pezones ligeramente más oscuros.

Marianne se ruborizó tan violentamente, que su esposo sintió todo el calor que despedía y que tuvo la virtud de encenderle aún más. Sonrió con satisfacción ante la reacción de su virginal esposa. Obedeciendo un impulso, se inclinó y besó con suavidad primero un pezón y luego el otro, logrando que Marianne se retorciera y soltara un gemido ligero. La muchacha acostumbraba a tomar la iniciativa en muchas cosas y, si algo no parecía dispuesta a cumplir, era la recomendación que, con todo sentido del honor, la señora Aloy le había hecho: "No te muevas durante la prueba. Una dama permanece quieta". La mano delgada y trémula comenzó a desabrochar la chaqueta del pijama en color burdeos del hombre y comenzó a acariciar el pecho varonil, trazando arabescos en vello oscuro. George le permitió que le despojara de la prenda.

Marianne le retiró la chaqueta, enderezándose en la cama para poder hacerlo. George se quedó solo con el pantalón y el bóxer. Sentía la sangre correrle y agolparte en su bajo vientre. Marianne, sonrojada de pasión, se pegó, semidesnuda, al pecho de George. El sentir los senos túrgidos de su esposa, fue embriagante para el varón. Marianne le rodeó la espalda con los brazos y George hizo lo mismo, abrazándola y acariciándola con dedos suaves. Los besos continuaron las manos de ambos, inexpertas, recorrían los dos cuerpos con avidez. George acabó por despojarla del camisón, dejándola con una breve braga que apenas cubría los rizos del pubis, que guardaban la virginidad, como un débil escudo. Marianne desabrochó el pantalón del pijama masculino y lo jaloneó por las caderas de su esposo. Por un momento, se separó de él, George reaccionó reticente, ya que no quería dejar de sentir la piel de la mujer sobre la suya.

-Eres tan bello y varonil –le murmuró Marianne con voz vibrante.

George acabó por recorrer, con ojos ávidos, el cuerpo de Marianne. Los pechos generosos, la cintura breve, las piernas largas. Era tan perfecta… se deleitó con mirarla. Y era suya para siempre, ante los hombres y ante Dios.

-Tú eres tan hermosa como un ángel –le dijo-. Te amo, te amo tanto…

Marianne se volvió a abrazar a él.

-Yo también te amo. Mucho más que a mi propia vida –contestó a su oído.

Un beso más. Profundo, furioso, tomándose uno al otro con la boca. Sin darse cuenta, George bajó la mano hasta la breve prenda íntima de Marianne e introdujo los dedos para acariciarle las nalgas. Marianne correspondió a él de la misma manera. El resorte del bóxer interfería un poco, por lo que comenzó a deslizarlo por las recias piernas de su esposo. Tuvieron que detener el beso, a fin de desnudarse por completo. La respiración de ambos era entrecortada y una ligera película de sudor les cubría. Marianne miró con ojos agrandados y oscurecidos la exposición física del deseo del varón, al cual estaba próxima a entregarse y sintió humedecerse su propio sexo. George la toma de las manos y volvió a recostarla en la cama.

O o O

_Ya he entrado en mi huerto, hermana mía, novia; he tomado mi mirra con mi bálsamo, he comido mi miel con mi panal, he bebido mi vino con mi leche. ¡Mi amado metió la mano por la hendedura; y por él se estremecieron mis entrañas. Mi amado es fúlgido y rubio, distinguido entre diez mil. Su cabeza es oro, oro puro; sus guedejas, racimos de palmera, negras como el cuervo. Sus ojos como palomas junto a arroyos de agua, bañándose en leche, posadas junto a un estanque. Sus mejillas, eras de balsameras, macizos de perfumes. Sus labios son lirios que destilan mirra fluida. Sus manos, aros de oro, engastados de piedras de Tarsis. Su vientre, de pulido marfil, recubierto de zafiros. Sus piernas, columnas de alabastro, asentadas en basas de oro puro. Su porte es como el Líbano, esbelto cual los cedros. Su paladar, dulcísimo, y todo él, un encanto. Así es mi amado, así mi amigo, hijas de Jerusalén. __**(5, 1.4.10-16)**_

O o O

George, echó mano de todo su autocontrol, a fin de no tomarla sin más. Era su primera noche, para ambos. Tenía que ser especial e inolvidable. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado del frío y pragmático caballero? ¿Dónde había quedado? Este hombre, consumido por la pasión hacia su mujer, era totalmente opuesto al que el mundo conocía. Se recostó al lado de ella y, con sumo cuidado y cariño, comenzó a acariciarla, deslizando la mano por la respingada nariz, por los labios, el hueco del cuello, los pechos de pezones erectos, el ombligo y llegó hasta el sexo húmedo y caliente de Marianne. La muchacha se retorció de placer, gimiendo con suavidad al sentirse viva y sensible como nunca hasta ese momento. Totalmente consciente de su cuerpo y del placer que sentía al ser acariciada por el hombre y al acariciarle. Respiraba rápidamente.

-Tómame –acabó rogando.

George se sintió sorprendido. Nunca había escuchado suplicar a Marianne de esa forma. Y era por él. La bella y deseable mujer, dispuesta para él en la cama, le pedía tomarla.

-Por favor, tómame –los ojos cerrados comenzaron a humedecerse.

Marianne estaba inmersa en un torbellino de sensaciones: placer, dolor físico concentrado en la parte baja de su vientre. Ver desnudo a George la había llevado a un furioso y arrebatador deseo de ser poseída por él. Era tan guapo, tan varonil y tan apuesto. Y era suyo, suyo para siempre. Ante Dios y ante el mundo. Jamás pensó que podía desearle tanto. Se sentía a punto de estallar ante el deseo de sentirlo hundido en ella. George, con dedos inexpertos, acabó descubriendo el clítoris de Marianne. La pequeña perlita rosa, sumamente sensible, fue acariciada con sumo cuidado y amor. Marianne lanzó un breve grito, presa de la pasión. George sonrió con suficiencia, acariciándola nuevamente.

-No... –se quejó la mujer.

La sensación se hacía insoportable. Abrió los azules ojos, un par de lágrimas se derramaron de ellos. Marianne extendió la mano para detener a su esposo. George la sujetó y se colocó sobre ella con cuidado. También para él era ya demasiado insoportable, tenía que penetrarla ya. Sentía su entrepierna a punto de estallar. Situado entre las piernas flexionadas de la mujer, comenzó a penetrarla lentamente. Marianne arqueó la espalda, ávida por recibirlo. Sin poderse contener más, George empujó con fuerza y, con dos embestidas, se hundió totalmente en ella, destruyendo la barrera de la virginidad de Marianne. Un grito agudo brotó de la garganta de la muchacha, quien se tensó por el dolor y comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

-Lo siento, querida –le musitó George al oído, sosteniéndola-. No quiero hacerte daño, pero es necesario este dolor.

Marianne respiraba dificultosamente.,

-¿Quieres que me retire?

George estaba asustado, ¿cuánto dolor le había causado? Comenzó a levantarse para desunirse de ella.

-¡No! -se negó Marianne y apretó sus muslos, aprisionando las caderas de su esposo. George se detuvo y sonrió complacido.

-Solo dame un minuto –suplicó Marianne.

-Todo el tiempo que desees –respondió George.

Equilibraba su peso con sus brazos para no caer de lleno sobre ella. Tuvo paciencia y la vio respirar profundamente por unos momentos. Por fin, las caderas de Marianne comenzaron a moverse. George se acomodó a su ritmo, meciéndose con ella. Cada vez más rápido, sintiendo como Marianne la apretaba contra sí. El ritmo se hizo frenético y furioso, hasta que estallaron en un violento orgasmo que les hizo gritar a ambos con pasión. George sintió las uñas de su mujer que se le clavaron en la espalda. Se tensaron mientras veían estrellitas de colores y escuchaban un fuerte zumbido en los oídos. La simiente de George se derramó, llenando por completo a Marianne. No pudo evitarlo y cayó sobre ella por un momento. ¡Qué placer! Jamás lo hubieran sospechado ninguno de los dos.

O o O

_¡Qué bella eres, qué encantadora, oh amor, oh delicias! Tu talle se parece a la palmera, tus pechos, a los racimos. Me dije: Subiré a la palmera, recogeré sus frutos. ¡Sean tus pechos como racimos de uvas, el perfume de tu aliento como el de las manzanas, tu paladar como vino generoso! El va derecho hacia mi amado, como fluye en los labios de los que dormitan. Yo soy para mi amado, y hacia mí tiende su deseo. ¡Oh, ven, amado mío, salgamos al campo! Pasaremos la noche en las aldeas. __**(7, 7-12)**_

O o O

Se retiró poco a poco de ella, recuperándose ambos de su primera unión. Se recostó sobre el colchón, totalmente satisfecha y ayudó a Marianne a acomodarse, a fin de abrazarla. La mujer apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su esposo. Comenzó a llorar suavemente. George se quedó atónito al sentir las lágrimas mojarle el crespo vello que le cubría.

-Marianne –llamó y se movió, intentando levantar a su esposa.

Marianne se separó del pecho varonil y volvió el rostro, totalmente húmedo de lágrimas.

-¿Te he lastimado? ¿Acaso tú…? –George estaba pálido.

Marianne negaba con la cabeza. No podía hablar, pues las lágrimas le formaban un nudo en la garganta. Su esposo la abrazó, sin saber qué más hacer. Todo era tan nuevo para él como para su esposa. Conocer la mecánica y la teoría del acto del amor no servía de mucho en el momento de consumar su matrimonio.

-Marianne… lo siento –se disculpó.

-No –al fin, Marianne encontró su voz-. No te asustes… es que… soy tan feliz, que si no lloro, voy a estallar –le dijo, sollozando.

George rió aliviado y comenzó a besarla, bebiendo las lágrimas de su esposa.

-Te amo tanto. Y te amaré para siempre, ere lo mejor de mi vida y estaré contigo todos los días de tu vida –prometió-. Eres la mujer más maravillosa de mundo.

-George…

Marianne arreció en su llanto. Los besos tuvieron la virtud de volver a encender la pasión del hombre y la mujer y su segunda unión fue consumada con prontitud, delicadeza, amor, pasión y satisfacción…

Era más de medianoche, pero permanecían insomnes. Marianne, acurrucada en su pecho y escuchando el corazón de George latir.

-Me encanta –rompió el silencio-. Promete amor, seguridad, felicidad…

-Es tuyo, amor mío –ofreció George-. Por completo.

La chica se retorció y levantó la cabeza para verle a los ojos.

-Te prometo cuidarlo y, a cambio, tienes el mío.

El beso que selló las promesas de ambos fue dulce y prolongado.

O o O

_Ponme cual sello sobre tu corazón, como un sello en tu brazo. Porque es fuerte el amor como la Muerte, implacable como el seol la pasión. Saetas de fuego, sus saetas, una llama de Yahveh. Grandes aguas no pueden apagar el amor, ni los ríos anegarlo. Si alguien ofreciera todos los haberes de su casa por el amor, se granjearía desprecio. __**(8, 6-7)**_

O o O

Se lavaba las manos parsimoniosamente, con la puerta cerrada a fin de que el ruido en el cuarto de baño no la despertara. Un rumor sordo de lluvia llenaba el ambiente. La mañana prometía ser fría. George sentía la piel aterida, vestido solo con los pantalones del pijama. Se secó escrupulosamente y se colocó el anillo matrimonial de oro y platino. No acostumbraba llevar joyas en las manos. Ni siquiera usaba un reloj de pulsera. Prefería el reloj de cadena, regalo del padre de William Albert Andley y que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo del chaleco que formaba parte de su indumentaria. Sin embargo, ahora este anillo representaba la alianza a la que se acababa de comprometer: él le pertenecía a Marianne y su mujer, con un anillo igual, le pertenecía a él. Se ajustó el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo, sintiéndolo ligeramente intrusivo, pero dispuesto a acostumbrarse a llevarlo.

Que todos los que le vieran conocieran su nuevo estado. Levantó la vista y chocó con su propia mirada, reflejada en el espejo que se encontraba sobre el lavabo. Se miró con cierta curiosidad: tenía el cabello revuelto, los ojos brillantes y las mejillas arreboladas. Toda la aristocrática faz irradiaba felicidad. Salió del baño, caminando descalzo y sintió la mordedura del frío piso, hasta pisar el mullido tapete situado al pie de la cama. Se detuvo a contemplar a Marianne. Era tan hermosa, tan sensual. Se apresuró a recostarse en el lecho, intentando moverse con suavidad, para no despertarla. No lo logró, Marianne levantó la cabeza de la almohada y parpadeó somnolienta.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó, bostezando.

-No han dado las seis y media. Vuelve a dormir –George le besó la frente.

-Pero no te vayas, no me dejes sola –el puchero infantil hizo reír a su esposo.

Le encantaba esta Marianne y mimosa que parecía desvalida y necesitada de él. Sabía que no era así, pero le gustaba este juego.

-Aquí estoy, amor mío.

La abrazó por la espalda y sintió los firmes glúteos de su esposa sobre su propia pelvis. Empezó a encenderse y comenzó a acariciarle el cuello.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Marianne? –preguntó juguetón.

-No sé –Marianne se retorció para besarle-. Tenerme mucha paciencia y quererme… –respondió.

Los besos continuaron, hasta llegar a la obvia culminación.

_***FIN***_


	3. Aclaraciones

**Aclaración**

En atención especial a comolasaguilas40 a y Guest:

Ante todo, una disculpa por herir susceptibilidades, ya que no fue nunca esa mi intención.

Quiero también precisar que mi preparación es dentro del catolicismo.

Con respecto a lo que comentas, comolasaguilas40, estoy de acuerdo contigo y puedo asegurar que jamás ha sido mi intención tomar a la ligera las Sagradas Escrituras. Igualmente, en la imagen que hablas sobre que el Cantar de los Cantares habla de la unión de Cristo con su Iglesia, jamás se me ocurriría negarlo.

Respecto a mi aseveración sobre que el Señor es erótico, no me basé en lo indicado por los griegos, sino en la Encíclica Dios es amor (Deus caritas est), de S.S. Benedicto XVI, la cual estudié hace unos años. Y en un resumen que encontré hecho por Opus Dei y del cual anexo la liga, dice a la letra:

sv . opusdei art . php?p = 11698

Síntesis de la encíclica.

La encíclica está articulada en dos grandes partes. La primera, titulada: "La unidad del amor en la creación y en la historia de la salvación", presenta una reflexión teológico- filosófica sobre el "amor" en sus diversas dimensiones -"eros", "philia", "agapé"- precisando algunos datos esenciales del amor de Dios por el ser humano y del ligamen intrínseco que ese amor tiene con el amor humano. La segunda, titulada: "Caritas, el ejercicio del amor por parte de la Iglesia como "comunidad de amor", trata del ejercicio concreto del mandamiento del amor hacia el prójimo.

PRIMERA PARTE

El término "amor", una de las palabras más usadas y de las que más se abusa en el mundo de hoy, posee un vasto campo semántico. En esta multiplicidad de significados, surge, sin embargo, come arquetipo del amor por excelencia aquel entre hombre y mujer, que en la antigua Grecia era definido con el nombre de "eros". En la Biblia y sobre todo en el Nuevo Testamento, se profundiza en el concepto de "amor", un desarrollo que se expresa en el arrinconamiento de la palabra "eros" en favor del término "agapé", para expresar un amor oblativo.

Esta nueva visión del amor, una novedad esencial del cristianismo, ha sido juzgada no pocas veces, de forma absolutamente negativa, como un rechazo del "eros" y de la corporeidad. Si bien haya habido tendencias de ese tipo, el sentido de esta profundización es otro. El "eros", puesto en la naturaleza del ser humano por su mismo Creador, tiene necesidad de disciplina, de purificación y de madurez para no perder su dignidad original y no degradarse a puro "sexo", convirtiéndose en mercancía.

La fe cristiana ha considerado siempre al hombre como un ser en el que espíritu y materia se compenetran uno con otra, alcanzando así una nobleza nueva. Se puede decir que el reto del "eros" ha sido superado cuando en el ser humano el cuerpo y el alma se encuentran en perfecta armonía. Entonces sí que el amor es "éxtasis", pero éxtasis no en el sentido de un momento de embriaguez pasajera, sino como éxodo permanente del yo encerrado en sí mismo hacia su liberación en el don de sí, y de esa forma hacia el reencuentro consigo mismo, mas aún, hacia el descubrimiento de Dios: de este modo el "eros" puede elevar al ser humano en "éxtasis" hacia lo Divino.

En definitiva, "eros" y "agapé" exigen no estar nunca separados completamente uno de otra, al contrario, cuanto más -si bien en dimensiones diversas-, encuentran su justo equilibrio, más se cumple la verdadera naturaleza del amor. Si bien el "eros" inicialmente es sobre todo deseo, a medida que se acerque a la otra persona se interrogará siempre menos sobre sí mismo, buscará cada vez más la felicidad del otro, se entregará y deseará "ser" para el otro: así se adentra en él y se afirma el momento del "agapé".

En Jesucristo, que es el amor de Dios encarnado, el "eros"-"agapé" alcanza su forma más radical. Al morir en la cruz, Jesús, entregándose para elevar y salvar al ser humano, expresa el amor en su forma más sublime. Jesús aseguró a este acto de ofrenda su presencia duradera a través de la institución de la Eucaristía, en la que, bajo las especies del pan y del vino se nos entrega como un nuevo maná que nos une a El. Participando en la Eucaristía, nosotros también nos implicamos en la dinámica de su entrega. Nos unimos a El y al mismo tiempo nos unimos a todos los demás a los que El se entrega; todos nos convertimos así en "un sólo cuerpo". De ese modo, el amor a Dios y el amor a nuestro prójimo se funden realmente. El doble mandamiento, gracias a este encuentro con el "agapé" de Dios, ya no es solamente una exigencia: el amor se puede "mandar" porque antes se ha entregado.

Respecto a la encíclica Dios es amor, puedo tomar los números siguientes:

No. 3: contiene la definición entre "eros" amor ascendente y "agapé" amor descendente u oblativo. Amor que se da (agapé) y amor que se recibe (eros).

No. 6: Se refiere al Cantar de los Cantares, como cantos de amor, escritos quizás para una fiesta nupcial israelita, en la que se debía exaltar el amor conyugal y, que posteriormente, se tomó para la unión de Jesucristo con su esposa la Iglesia. A lo largo del Cantar, se encuentran dos términos diferentes para indicar el "amor": "dodim", que expresa el amor inseguro, en búsqueda y que luego se reemplaza por "ahabá", que se convirtió posteriormente en la expresión característica para la concepción bíblica del amor.

No. 8: El "amor" es una única realidad, con diversas dimensiones. Una u otra pueden destacar, pero si separan por completo, se produce una caricatura o una forma mermada del amor.

No. 9: La relación de Dios con Israel es ilustrada con la metáfora del noviazgo, como un amor "eros", ya que Dios elige al pueblo hebreo para comenzar su plan de salvación y que integrará a todos los demás pueblos, volviéndose amor "agapé" y del matrimonio, describiendo la relación de fidelidad entre Israel y su Dios.

No. 10: El eros de Dios para con los hombres es, a la vez, agapé. Da todo gratuitamente y además es amor que perdona.

Desde este punto de vista, sabiendo yo que Jesús mismo dijo: "Vengo a hacer las cosas nuevas", es por eso que, para mí, El Señor es erótico, no desde el punto de vista griego, sino por su propia elección y decisión de amar al hombre como el hombre ha experimentado el amor desde los inicios del tiempo y que como, además hace todas las cosas extraordinarias, ese amor erótico pasa a ser el amor oblativo y sublimado (agapé), que le hace entregarse en el mayor sacrificio para salvación de nosotros.

El sacerdote que nos dio la sesión sobre la encíclica, nos explicó que Dios siente un amor equiparable al amor erótico que experimenta el ser humano y que es la primera atracción entre hombre y mujer. Obviamente, en el caso del Señor, esto va a lo más sublime, como dice la síntesis de la encíclica.

Yo no hablo sin conocimiento de causa, te puedo asegurar que experimentado tanto el amor-eros, como el amor-agapé y no sólo con mi esposo, sino también con el Señor. Mi enamoramiento fue poco a poco, e irme entregando a él durante un largo proceso. No soy producto acabado y sigo en estudio, oración, vivencia y en acceso a los sacramentos.

Les invito a que leas esta encíclica, Dios es amor.

También he de confesar que yo me siento tan plena y completamente amada por el Señor, que me permito ser muy confiada con él. Te aseguro, que con este fic, así como los demás, mis momentos de oración se han multiplicado, pensando en los lectores y no deseando jamás, caer en groserías y en atacar. Pero soy humana, también me equivoco. Recordé a un Señor erótico, pero no tuve la precaución de explicar este concepto.

Con respecto a tu recomendación, en Google encontré un interesante artículo de Lourdes Baoulanger Artoche.

El amor, desde la concepción griega, se remonta a la mitología, donde recibe el nombre de Eros. Dios del amor y el deseo sexual y de la fertilidad. Eros mitológico puramente pasional y orientado al amor carnal. Aunque esta autora habla del eros platónico también, como un espíritu intermediario entre los dioses y los humanos. Los dioses que poseen belleza e inmortalidad y el amor que desea siempre lo bello, porque carece de ello, pero como punto intermedio entre lo bello y lo feo. Amor orientado a las cosas bellas y a su generación, para preservar la virtud, por lo que el amor está orientado a la inmortalidad.

Según Platón, hay escalas en el amor. El Eros griego es sólo el primer escalón, dirigido a la belleza corpórea: primero se comienza por amar un cuerpo, luego por admirar la belleza en los demás cuerpos y así se llega a amar la belleza del alma, luego las normas, las ciencias, hasta que contemple lo bello por naturaleza, que vendría a amar la Belleza en abstracto. El amor viene a ser el motor de las almas para escalar hacia la Belleza monoeides, de una sola forma o especie, simple pura, en sí misma.

Por último, entre Google y las encíclicas, me inclino por ellas, así como por la Biblia, ya que forman parte del Magisterio de la Iglesia; el cual es la fuente de la cual bebo.

Además, comolasaguilas40, te equivocas en varias cosas con respecto a mí:

Jamás compararé al Dios de la Biblia con el dios griego Eros. El dios de la Biblia maneja su propia dinámica del Amor (eros-agapé).

Yo no pretendo ser escritora. Si así fuera, lo haría profesionalmente, no para esparcimiento, como lo hago aquí.

No soy una persona que no investigue, soy una persona en proceso de formación permanente. Esto en compromiso con mi religión católica.

Algo más, para puntualizar:

De lo que yo publico en este espacio, soy responsable yo.

De tus comentarios, eres responsable tú. Cuando me enviaste el mensaje privado, pensé en seguir ese mismo medio para hacer esta aclaración. Jamás pensé en publicar tus comentarios, porque eso te corresponde a ti y lo hiciste. Así que la liberta de expresión no se ve dañada.

Mi error fue no hablar del amor-agapé que Dios siente hacia el hombre. No lo pensé necesario para el fic. Pero me equivoqué. Sirva la presente para complementar el Prólogo.

De nuevo, les pido una disculpa por los malos entendidos y las molestias que he ocasionado. Lo único que puedo decirles es que empiezo con este trabajo y cometo errores, como todo ser humano.

Saludos y bendiciones de Lady Lyuva.


End file.
